Dwayne Powers
Dwayne Powers is a talent agent in the game Stay Tuned for Danger. His voice was played by Bob Heath in Stay Tuned for Danger and Jonah Von Spreekin in Ransom of the Seven Ships. '*Caution Spoilers Follow*' Fictional Biography Stay Tuned for Danger : Due his intense hate of Rick Arlen, doomed financial situations and a clever disguise known as Owen Spayder. Dwayne sends him death threats, poisoned chocolates, and dead flowers, as well as trying to kill him. Nancy catches Dwayne in the act with Lillian and he is imprisoned. Ransom of the Seven Ships Dwayne returns in Ransom of the Seven Ships after being released from prison, using his acting skills to disguise himself as a man he invented called Johnny Rolle. He kidnapped Bess to manipulate Nancy into finding El Toro's treasure and take his revenge upon her. He never obtains the treasure but he and his boat happen to have gone missing. His fate is unknown, and it is possible that he may return in a future game. Personality Dwayne is on edge and somewhat insecure. He acts happy for clients, but is really quite bitter and upset. After being released from prison, he appears to be even more self-absorbed and somewhat of a megalomaniac, getting pleasure from describing his master plan to his greatest enemy. Appearance Dwayne is a white male with brown hair. He is approximately thirty to fourty-five years of age. He both looks and sounds younger in Ransom of the Seven Ships than he does in Stay Tuned for Danger. Quotes *"Next time -- if there is a next time -- watch upon whose toes you step, Nancy Drew. Watching where you step wouldn't hurt either." *"Rick foolishly believes acting is a status symbol not an art form. He's a ladder climber who'll use anyone to crawl his way to the top - a ladder he's sure to fall from one of these days." *"And then, it hit me. A way to find El Toro's treasure and get back at the teenage snoop who ruined my life."' *"You fell for my performance hook, line, and sinker. Not only did I get you to find that map to Cibola, but I had you begging me to take it from you. And I had you believing there were mysterious 'other people' on the island, didn't I. Unfortunately, there's nobody here but me. Heck, I even got you to undo the damage those infernal monkeys did to my boat. I was brilliant! *"Enough! Words, words, words! You will soon see that I am a man of action! I'll come down for the final closeup- I'm going to write you two out of the script forever! So sorry about your short lived career Ms. Drew!" *"The fella couldn't act his way out of a paper bag! *"I'm so sorry for our ubrupt meeting earlier. But you must understand that if I open my door to every struggling actor i'd just never get my work done." *"I must confess the man has no talent!" *"I did! For several long years. But they were well spent." *"I'm afraid my standards are rather high for most people." *Spoilers End Here* Trivia Probably the reason he sounds younger in the second game he appears in is because he is voiced by a different actor than in Stay Tuned for Danger. Category:Characters